Hansel and Gretel
by stopthinking.justwrite
Summary: Jacob managed to get Bella out of Forks before the Res Elders caught her. In the middle of nowhere they find a safe place to sleep in a run down motel. Bonus - it has free breakfast! Too bad what seems too good to be true usually is. Who will help save them? A modern-ish take on Hansel and Gretel.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So yeah, I'm having a really hard time writing lately. I WANT to write, and I think about it, but I'm not actually writing. So in the spirit of NaNoWriMo (that I'm obviously not going to do this year) I decided to at least try to write a short story that I've had rattling around on the backburner for a while. Who knows, maybe this will jump start my brain! If nothing else, at least it will be fun. Thanks for reading!

HGHGHGHGHGHG 

"There is no way this truck is going to make it any further tonight… if at all. I mean, I'm a mechanic, and even I can't make this thing go anymore."

Bella huffed as she looked at her best friend. She knew what Jake was saying was true, in all honesty she was glad the Beast - the truck, not Jake - had lasted this long. They had left Washington state about 24 hours ago and kept swapping drivers and sleeping to get as many miles as possible between them and everything they left behind. But the truck never got a break and now they were paying for it.

So here they were on the side of the road, who knows where, with steam coming out of the hood of the truck in the middle of the night and he was trying to fix it while she held her phone over it with the flash on. Prepared boy scouts they were not.

"Alright, so what do we do now? Do you think they are following us? Or maybe we'll get lucky and they will be so glad that we are gone that they will leave us alone?" With the last question she turned a hopeful smile to Jake. That would be awesome.

"Loca, do you really think they'll just let us go?" he answered while slamming the hood down on the truck.

Bella put her phone away and glanced up and down the road. "Yeah, I suppose that would be too good to be true." She gave a weary sigh. "The last town we passed was just a few miles back. Since it's around 2 in the morning I guess we just need to go back that way and try to find a room."

Jake wiggled his eyebrows at her, "one room?"

Bella huffed and shoved his shoulder with a smile, "yes, one room. Mainly because we are going to have to use our money as sparingly as possible." She grabbed her purse and bag from the truck and started walking in the direction of town, calling over her shoulder, "And you are staying on your side of the room, mister, or I'll leave you outside where the dogs are supposed to sleep!"

"You wound me!" Jake clutched at his heart while following her down the road. He would follow her anywhere, that's what got them in the problem in the first place. The tribe just wanted to see black and white with no gray, no redemption or mercy. Yeah, he could admit to himself that she made a lot of mistakes with the leeches, but then again she was a love and attention starved teenager and Eddie was a 100 something year old manipulator. Most teens make a mess of their first relationships, but most don't have to suffer eternal consequences for it. The elders wanted to see her pay for her crimes. Strangely, the wolves were the ones with the compassion. They knew what it was like to have to do the best with the hand you were dealt, and if you messed up you just kept trying. Unfortunately the elders managed to find some weird spell or something to control Sam, the Alpha, and now he commanded them all to bring her back to the Res for justice. It was horrible having to physically do something your mind told you was wrong. Thankfully Jake had been able to assume his own Alpha position and take her away. He just really wished he would have been able to break some of the others free as well, or even better if he could just find a way to break the hold the elders had on Sam….

"Boo!"

Jake tried to catch his breath and still is racing heart. Bella had just popped up in front of him out of nowhere. How did his senses miss her?

"What! Loca, don't do that to me! What's your problem?"

"Jake, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. There is a motel over there. I think that's where we should try to go." She pointed off to the right and Jake saw an old run down looking motel that only had the letters O EL lit up on the sign.

"I'm going to try to get us a room while you come back from space or wherever you were." Before he could say anything else she was walking into the lobby.

How had he not noticed this place before?

HGHGHGHGHG 

Bella walked in the lobby and glanced around. It reminded her of what her parents pictures from the 70s looked like. Shag carpet, a beautiful burnt orange color at that, along with art deco lamps and way too many greens, yellows and browns made up the decor. The colors didn't do much to offset the brown paneling that was on all of the walls. But, at least it looked clean. It would sure beat sleeping outside. She looked around again because she didn't see anyone at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" a nasally voice asked from behind her.

Bella took a deep breath and spun around. There was a middle aged man there, nothing really remarkable about him. His hair was thinning and his middle was spreading, but he looked like any normal guy. He was carrying a bowl of what looked like tomato soup. The smell drifted up to her nose and she almost gagged. Whatever spices he put in there had her stomach rolling. He continued to look at her and lifted an eyebrow as he made his way to the desk with his dinner.

"Sorry," she said. "I need a room for the night please."

"No."

"No?"

He looked back up to her from his soup. "Sorry, no vacancies. Try the next town over."

Tired and weary, Bella almost lost it. "What do you mean there are no vacancies? The parking lot is almost empty!"

"Oh, yeah? So then where is your car?" he asked and she looked away sheepishly. He continued, "Looks like you don't need a car to get a room, huh?" He continued slurping on his soup.

"Surely you have at least one room left?"

He looked up, but shook his head. "Nope. No rooms for the likes of you."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean! I'll have you know..."

Jake came in the door and shook his hair out. "Whew, Loca! You got us a room yet? I haven't had a shower in a while and even I can smell myself." The desk man stopped eating his soup and glanced up at Jake.

Bella replied while pointing at the desk man. "No, I don't. Mr. 'no rooms for the likes of you' over here won't let me..."

"You can have room 23. I just need some ID and it's $50 up front, cash only."

Bella spun around and glared at the man. "What?"

The desk guy started to eat his soup again after pulling out a key and a notepad for them to register. "I said he can have a room. If he's nice you can stay with him."

"Why I ought to..."

"Easy, Loca," Jake said. He was still trying to understand what exactly happened before he walked in. Pulling her a little off to the side he whispered, "I'm not sure what's going on, but if it gets us a room for right now just let it go. In the morning when we have slept we can try to fix the truck or at least go to a different place."

She looked up and noticed how tired he was. Neither one of them had really rested well since they left home. She had to agree, some battles weren't worth it. She growled a little under her breath, but nodded her head. Jake pulled out one of his fake IDs, signed the register, handed over a $50 and called out "Thanks" as he steered Bella towards their room.

The desk clerk watched Jake the whole way while slurping on his soup.

HGHGHGHGHG 

"Stupid, misogynistic men and their stupid worldviews, with their stupid stinky soup…" Jake listened to Bella continue to rant and rave while she was in the shower. She had really come out of her shell over the past year, sometimes slightly too much. He was sitting on one of the double beds and going through his bag looking for something to eat and nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Long, I forgot to tell you that we do have complimentary breakfast in the morning." came the nasally voice over the phone. Jake almost told the man he had the wrong person before he remembered his fake ID said 'Jay Long'.

"Oh, um, thanks. What time?" he asked while glancing at the clock in the room. It was already 3:15 in the morning. Man, he really wanted to sleep, but food sounded great as well.

"Sheila spreads it out at 6 in the morning. We look forward to seeing you there. It is all you can eat." With that the desk clerk hung up.

Bella came out of the shower in her pajamas and noticed him putting up the phone. "What's up?"

"Oh, the desk guy called to let us know there's a free breakfast in the morning in the lobby."

"Well, that's good. One less thing to worry about or pay for."

"Yeah," Jake replied. He stretched and got ready to get into bed. "He said it was all you can eat."

Bella laughed as she covered up in her bed. "Jake, I'm sure he said that, but there is no way he knows how much you can eat." She reached over to turn off the light, "Then again, after the way he treated me, go ahead and eat all of his food." It wasn't necessarily revenge, but at least she'd feel a little validated if it put the man out in some way. She listened to Jake chuckle at her and drifted off to sleep.

HGHGHGHGHG


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella woke up sunlight was streaming in the window. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only 9 in the morning. Stretching, she rolled over and called out a "good morning" to Jake. When she didn't hear anything she lifted her eyes to his bed and realized he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open, so he must have already went to the lobby to get some food.

Oh, how she hoped he'd eat all of that man's food.

She went ahead and got ready for the day and packed all of her things up but left her bag in the room. After locking her door she turned and ran right into a hard chest.

"Dang it, Jake! Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed as she looked up…. and into the face of a smirking guy that was definitely NOT Jake. He had blondish brown hair, looked a little older than her, was tall, but not as tall as Jake, and he had gorgeous green eyes. She swallowed nervously. "Oops? Sorry, I thought you were my friend. I didn't mean to run into you."

The guy continued to smirk at her. "It's alright." They walked toward the office and he held the lobby door open for her to enter. "I guess your boyfriend is in here?"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." She said and he looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. Crap, why did she say that? Wouldn't it be better for her if people thought she was with Jake while they were on the run?

"Really? That's good to know. What's your name?"

"Oh, ah, Becky."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, then gave her a smile that made her insides melt. "Nice to meet you Becky. I'm Fred." Bella didn't really think he looked like a 'Fred', but didn't comment because she saw the way his eye twitched when she said her name was 'Becky'. She really needed to get better at this lying thing if she wanted to stay alive.

"Thank you," she whispered as she walked into the lobby. Hopefully Jake was somewhere around here and full enough so they could leave. She didn't have the time or energy to deal with guys that looked that good, and were sure of themselves, and could flirt, and everything else that she couldn't do. No, it was time to go. They'd already been in one place too long as it was and still had to figure out how to fix the truck before they could go any farther.

Smirking guys with wrong names would be nothing but more trouble.

HGHGHGHG 

Dean watched the girl go through the lobby and around the corner to the eating area. His instincts were screaming that she needed protection, but he was trying to be sure those were his hunter instincts and not just his manly instincts because she was a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman who just so happened to be lying about her name. He figured the safest thing to do would be to watch her and make sure her 'friend' that she was looking for wasn't the one out to hurt her.

He was almost at the turn for the eating area when he heard, "Have a good night?" from behind him. He turned and saw the weird man from last night at the front desk eating what looked like red stew. That was a strange thing to eat for breakfast.

"Yeah, man. Thanks for the room at the last minute. I'm just going to grab some of the breakfast and be on my way."

"Eat all you want," the man said as he ate his soup and continued to watch Dean leave.

There better be donuts on this breakfast thing was all Dean could think as he looked for his brother. There was no way he was eating soup for breakfast like that guy was.

HGHGHGHGHG 

Bella could not believe her eyes when she saw the food. For a rundown little motel, they had a huge assortment of breakfast food. She was expecting maybe some toast or bagels, or even just granola bars and almost expired milk cartons. So the platters overflowing with sausages, bacon, eggs, waffles, and fruit were a very welcome surprise. She saw Jake at a table by the window waving at her with a huge smile on his face and cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Great - her fierce warrior protector right now resembled a fluffy little rodent. As she watched he kept shoveling food into his mouth, barely taking any time to swallow, let alone chew. Gross. Even for a wolf.

Across the room there was just one other guy. Even sitting down he looked like he was almost as tall as Jake. He was wearing a flannel shirt and his brown hair was cut long for a guy. He seemed to be eating just as much and as fast as Jake was. Maybe all guys were like that?

She walked over to the food table and got a waffle and a banana. Just because there was a pile of food there didn't mean that she had to eat all of it and make a pig of herself like the guys were doing. Then again, guys could get away with things like that. Sitting down in front of Jake she drowned her waffle in syrup and was just about to take a huge bite when Jake interrupted her, "NO!"

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked, but set her fork down. "I'm allowed to have some of the food too, you big oaf!"

Jake reached out with his left hand and took her right hand that was holding the fork. It looked extremely weird because he was still putting food in his mouth with his right hand. She started to say something else, then she noticed the look in his eyes, something was not right. He looked horrified, like for once he was begging her for help. Nerves churned in her stomach. "Jake, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Sam!" a loud voice rang out in the dining area. Bella turned her head to see the smirk guy, Fred, talking to the long haired man that was eating at the other table who was apparently Sam. Fred didn't have a smirk anymore, and now that she really looked his friend seemed to be in the same state that Jake was. He was eating way too much and too fast for it to be normal. A bang at her table had her spinning around to look at Jake, still looking like he was drowning in food but unable to stop. He was trying to speak but couldn't because of all of the food he was putting in. For once his eyes looked like a scared boy instead of the capable man that she knew. He was banging his left hand on the table to get her attention.

"Jake, what is it? What's wrong? Why can't you stop?" She almost felt tears welling up in her eyes. But that would not do. She'd come through so much and they'd gone too far to cry when it wasn't necessary. She wasn't the one in pain. Jake managed to swallow what was in his mouth and utter out one word before he was eating again while tears leaked down his own face.

"Help."

Bella got up and took the plate from Jake and put it on the table behind her. When she turned around there was another plate fixed exactly the same still there in front of him. "What in the…"

"That's it!" Fred said from the other table. Bella turned to see what he was doing. There were several plates stacked on a table behind him but there was still food in front of his friend. Apparently they were both in the same kind of situation and she hoped he would have a better idea of how to deal with it than she did.

Or maybe not, she thought as she watched him pull out a gun and hit Sam on the head knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

" _That's it!" Fred said from the other table. Bella turned to see what he was doing. There were several plates stacked on a table behind him but there was still food in front of his friend. Apparently they were both in the same kind of situation and she hoped he would have a better idea of how to deal with it than she did._

 _Or maybe not, she thought as she watched him pull out a gun and hit Sam on the head knocking him out._

HGHGHGHG

"What in the world are you doing! You knocked him out!" Bella screamed at Fred as she watched the guy Sam fall face first into his plate of food.

Fred turned to look at her. He seemed much more confident and not as weirded out as she was. And she had really thought she was good with weird after everything she had been through. "Well, he stopped eating, didn't he?" He glanced behind her at Jake, "What about him? I can knock him out too."

"No!" she yelled instinctively.

"C'mon! Don't you think it would be better for him to be knocked out than to keep doing that to himself?" Fred asked as he pointed to Jake. She glanced back and saw Jake looking at her pleadingly and attempting to shake his head 'yes' all while gorging himself on food.

"Are you sure, Jake?" she asked.

"Yesph!" He shouted while food spilled out of his mouth.

"Ah man, please don't put that back in your mouth after you just spit it out…" she heard Fred say, unfortunately just about the same time that Jake did in fact shovel it back in his mouth.

"Okay, Fred," she turned to him. "Please, just help him stop."

"Huh?" Fred looked confused. "Oh, uh, yeah. Right on it." He walked over to Jake and looked him in the eye. "Sorry about this. You'll have a headache but it's got to be better than what's going on now." He took the gun and hit Jake on the head the same as he'd done to Sam.

Only nothing happened. So he hit him again. And again.

"Stop!" Bella screamed. "Obviously you're not doing it right, you're just hurting him!"

"I've done this a million times sweetheart, there is no way he shouldn't have dropped by now!"

Jake was now glaring at both of them. Bella took a deep breath to compose herself. "Okay, first of all, don't call me sweetheart. Secondly, I should be really worried that you've done this a million times. And lastly, he, uh, just really has a hard head?" She knew the last part came out as a question, but she had not thought about how Jake's wolfy genes might be affecting the situation.

Dean was trying to calm himself down also. There is no way that this guy should not have been knocked out yet. He'd brought down much bigger things with much less effort. "I'll try one last time, otherwise we just have to tie him up somehow and drag him out of here." Raising the gun he brought it down one last time, and thankfully for everyone it worked.

"Alright, they stopped eating. Now what do we do?" Bella asked Fred. "Should we get the hotel guy? I mean, he creeps me out but…"

"No," answered Dean. "Always trust your instincts. He creeps me out, too. Who put the food in here? Was the food what made this happen? He is probably in on whatever it is." He stopped for a second to think. "In fact, when you walked away from me he told me to have a good day and eat as much as I want!"

"So, what do we do? He'll notice if we try to drag them out of here?"

Dean looked around and spotted an emergency exit. "We'll just take them out that way."

He looked at Jake and then at Bella. "Well, I'll take them out that way. They're both giants. You can help by holding the door open and watching for anyone else." Usually she'd be upset, but he was just telling the truth, both of the other guys were huge. Bella held the door and watched him drag both guys one at a time out of the motel and stop just inside the wood line in the back of the building. Neither of them saw anyone else around.

That doesn't mean no one saw them.

HGHGHGHG

Dean arranged Sam and Jake so that they looked at least semi comfortable. "I'd like you to stay here with them and make sure they are okay," he said turning to Bella. " I need to make a phone call and see if I can get some help."

"How are you not freaking out about this," she asked from beside Jake.

"Becky, there are a lot of things out there that most people don't know about. Most of the time it's better that they don't. I don't want to give you any information that will make your life miserable just knowing it's true." With that said he walked back toward the motel.

Bella couldn't help but wonder about what he said. He obviously knew about the supernatural too, but he didn't realize what Jake was. Maybe there were many other things out there, just like she knew about vampires and werewolves or spirit walkers, maybe he knew about other things.

"Well, Jake," she whispered while patting his hand. "At least when we find ourselves in bad situations there is someone around who seems to know what they are doing."

HGHGHGHG

Dean did not know what he was doing. Why had he even said what he did to Becky? Now that he was thinking about it, he could have played it off and some new street drug or some other crap like that.

On the other hand, his hunter instincts were dead on. She did need help.

He stood by one of the groups of trees and shrubs beside the motel. He wanted to ask Bobby about this but didn't want the girl to overhear.

"What do ya want, ya idgit?" the gruff voice came over the phone.

"Hey Bobby, have you heard about anything that makes you eat and your can't stop?"

"Uh, MSG? Like at the Chinese places?"

Dean used his phone to hit his own head several times.

Beady eyes watched him for a minute before slowly making their way to the wood line at the back of the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean did not know what he was doing. Why had he even said what he did to Becky? Now that he was thinking about it, he could have played it off and some new street drug or some other crap like that._

 _On the other hand, his hunter instincts were dead on. She did need help._

 _He stood by one of the groups of trees and shrubs beside the motel. He wanted to ask Bobby about this but didn't want the girl to overhear._

 _"What do ya want, ya idgit?" the gruff voice came over the phone._

 _"Hey Bobby, have you heard about anything that makes you eat and you can't stop?"_

 _"Uh, MSG? Like at the Chinese places?"_

 _Dean used his phone to hit his own head several times._

 _Beady eyes watched him for a minute before slowly making their way to the wood line at the back of the motel._

HGHGHGHGHG

Bella sat beside Jake and Sam, watching as they were dozing away. In a way she envied them. They were asleep so they did not have to think about what was happening. On the other hand, they were also the ones trying to kill themselves by eating where as she was physically fine. Maybe it was better that they were asleep after all.

She knew that she was just inside the tree line at the beginning of the woods behind the motel, but that didn't make her feel any safer. After getting lost in the woods after Edward broke up with her there like the idiot _he_ was, and then after encountering Laurent in the woods trying to find their meadow like the idiot _she_ was, well, she wasn't all that fond of trees.

Ice trickled down her spine and she sat up, looking around. Someone was watching her. She spotted a tree branch on the ground that looked small enough for her to handle, yet big enough to hopefully use to defend herself. She grabbed her makeshift weapon and stood behind a tree trunk trying to breathe as slowly, carefully, and quietly as possible.

She could hear someone striding her way in the grass and bushes under the trees. She looked back at the guys, two huge guys just sleeping the day away on the ground. She wondered if she should stay closer to them, then decided she was better off hiding where she was. She wouldn't be able to help them at all if someone were to get to her first. Breathing slowly to calm her heart rate back down, she waited behind the tree as the person got closer and brought the branch up so she would be ready to swing.

"Holy crap!" Bella shrieked as a head peeked around the trunk and looked her straight in the eyes. She swung the branch and managed to hit him in the head enough to make him stumble back for a moment. It was the creepy guy from the lobby. The man straightened up and looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes and growled at her. She realized she should have kept hitting him instead of just standing there and allowing him to get his bearings.

As he lunged for her Bella screamed and attempted to hit him again with the branch, but he was prepared this time and caught it instead and managed to get it away from her. He looked at the branch in his hand, and then looked at her with a malicious grin.

"Oh, no," Bella whispered as she turned and bolted through the trees. There was no way she was going to just stand there and let that creepy man get her.

It's weird what your brain will think of while you are running for your life. As she dodged in and out of the trees she wondered where Fred was, she wondered if Jake and Sam were ok, and she wondered what the creepy guy's name was, because she was getting really tired of referring to him as "the creepy guy."

Looking back over her shoulder to see if he was still chasing her, she saw that he was a lot closer than she originally thought.

She also decided that from now on his name was "Bob." That's a lot shorter than "creepy guy."

Bella rounded a tree and ran right into Bob and managed to fall on her butt. Really, she was kind of glad this was the first time she'd fallen given her clumsy nature, but it was the worst timing. Bob raised the branch over his head as he giggled - rather like a girl if she was to be honest - and she raised her arms to try to protect her head from the blow.

She heard a thunk, but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see Fred, gun in hand, standing over Bob who was now passed out on the ground.

"So, Becky, you miss me?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Yeah," was all she managed to breathe out while she got up off of the ground? "Were you able to find out anything?" She watched as Fred reached down and took Bob's hands behind his back and used a zip tie to bind them together. When he looked up he noticed the questioning look on her face.

"What? These things are a lot easier for the average Joe to come by, and I don't want his hands free to do anything to us."

Glad that he answered her unspoken question, she watched as he started going through Bob's pockets. He noticed a cord around Bob's neck and brought it out of his shirt to see what was on it. As he pulled it out Bob woke up.

"No! No, man, don't do that!" Bob screamed and thrashed about trying to get away from them. Fred finally had enough and yanked the cord hard enough to break it and was staring at the pennant as Bob screamed so loud and high pitched that both of them had to cover up their ears.

She watched as Bob began to, well, sizzle for lack of a better word and melt. Rather a lot like the wicked witch of the west if she were honest. In about a minute it was all over and all that remained was a pile of clothes and a lot of green goo that reminded her of Slimer from the Ghostbusters movie.

Finally, they looked at each other. Fred spoke first while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Becky, this probably looks pretty weird…"

"Bella," she said as she looked at him, then back at the green goo.

"Huh?"

"Well, I figure if we have to deal with this together you may as well know my real name. My name is actually Bella, not Becky."

He smiled and winked at her. "Then you can call me Dean."

She looked at him. It did fit him better than Fred. "Ok, I have to know. I picked Becky because it started the same way and would be easy to remember and not slip up. How in the heck did you come up with Fred?"

"Scooby Doo. I was going to tell you that Sam was Shaggy."

Chuckling, they both made their way back to the other guys.


End file.
